CM Punk
(Shall end in 2 weeks) Jack Brooks is a wrestler signed to HCW currently under CM Punk - - ROH and TNA Ring of Honor and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Storylines with Raven (2002–2004) - Initially, Punk joined Ring of Honor (ROH) as a,crowd favorite but quickly became a villian in a feud with Raven that featured numerous variants of no disqualification matches. Their rivalry lasted most of 2003 and was considered one of ROH's top feuds of the year, and was based around Punk's straight-edge lifestyle, with him likening Raven to his alcoholic father. Their rivalry was settled at The Conclusion in November 2003, where Punk defeated Raven in a Steel Cage match. At the same time, Punk joined the wrestling promotion NWA Total Nonstop Action(TNA), in which he was paired with Julio Dinero as members of Raven's TNA alliance The Gathering. - Punk started climbing the ranks of ROH, including coming in second at the Second Anniversary Show during the tournament to crown the first ROH Pure Champion, losing to AJ Styles in the finals and winning the ROH Tag Team Championships twice with Colt Cabana as the Second City Saints. Both times Punk and Cabana defeated the Brischo Brothers to win the championship. Circa October 2003, Punk was hired as the first head trainer of the ROH Wrestling Achedemy Pursuit of the World Championship - - Shortly before a TNA show on February 25, 2004, Punk had a physical scuffle with Teddy Hart outside of a restaurant that was broken up by Sabu The scuffle reportedly stemmed from an ROH show in which Hart performed three unplanned spots putting several other wrestlers in danger of injury. Around the time of the scuffle, Punk and Dinero stopped appearing on TNA shows, leading to speculation he was fired for the incident. Punk, however, has stated that the scuffle had no bearing on his TNA career. He said the reason he and Dinero stopped appearing on TNA pay-per-views was that TNA officials believed that he and Dinero had not connected with the fans as villains, having turned against the popular Raven and instead formed a villainous tag team managed by James Mitchell The officials decided that as the teams as villains was not working decided to put the storyline on hold indefinitely, and thus had no work for Punk or Dinero.Punk officially quit TNA in March 2004 during the Rob Feinstein , after having a dispute with the TNA offices over his ability to compete in ROH following a TNA order that their contracted wrestlers were to no longer wrestle in ROH thumb|300px|right|CM Punk Entrance Theme Debut, Pursuit for the JECW World Title,Injury, return Alliance with Sting and heel turn - CM Punk would debut as a Fan Favorite in January 2006 and would go on to fight with the likes of Victor Creed Logan beating him by submission. After his match with Victor he would chase the JECW World title until he got a title shot aginst Rocky Maivia but Punk would fail. Afterworlds during a match with Sting* in May 2006 Punk would suffer an injury that would side line him for a month. He would never get to return as the company folded a month later. Punk returned to JECW(now known as HCW) as a Face in June 2010 and would win a Banquet or Fired Match to win an HCW World title Match, 2 weeks later he would team with Sting* to beat Paul Burchil and Blackbeard forming an alliance between the 2. After many wins together Sting* would turn on Punk causing Sting* to turn Heel and ending the Alliance between the two. Punk would then cash in this World title Match against Kurt Angle but would fail. Punk would then turn heel for the first time after attacking Jeff Hardy. Punk would later chase the Regional title of Hardy before turning Tweener after saving him from a returning Sting He would turn heel once again attacking Jim Logan on March 16,2011. - The New Nex-Us Tweener Turn and Announcer. Heel Turn, chase for the WWE Championship and Face Turn - CM Punk would start a new heel group called the New Nex-Us(with permission from Jim Logan who had lead the Nex-Us before) claiming he was leader and he had already inducted Wade Barrett. He would later declare that he would take a break from the New Nexus, giving leadership ''temporarily ''over to Wade Barret. CM Punk would later make a netural turn and join the announcer table On the April 18,2011 edition of WWE Monday Night Raw, and would show signs of a Face Turn, rooting for Jim Logan, slapping Micheal Cole, and when the Rock suspended him, CM Punk would laugh at it.After the WWE Draft, Punk would be placed on Raw and he would make a heel turn attacking Rey Mysterio. At Night of Mayhem PPV, Punk would defeat Evan Bourne and Daniel Bryan for the tag titles. After 2 months, Punk and Otunga would lose the titles to Daniel Bryan & Sin Cara, On the next night, Punk would resign as a member of the Nexus.in June he would defeat Victor Creed Logan, Rey Mysterio & Jeff Hardy in a Fatal Four Way match to earn contenderhship for the WWE Pure Championship at The War of Wars PPV. Punk would challenge Jim to another championship match but would have to get a match - by defeating The Big Show which he lost and Logan would fire him. - - Anti-Hero gimmick and WWE Champion - - CM Punk would return in late July as a face with the WWE (spinner) Championship announcing a Vince McMahon vacated the WWE Championship and announced a torunoment to crown a new champion. Later that night Punk would earn a spot in the semi-finals defeating Dolph Ziggler and his former tag team partner, Kofi Kingston. Punk would later defeat Edge, The Miz and Jim Logan in a fatal four way elimination match to win the WWE Championship. on 8/1/11 CM Punk would be Co-champion with Jim Logan after a double pin. At SummerMania, Punk would lose the match via DQ after Creed struck the refeeree. Although Punk and Logan are still Co-Champions.It was announced via WWE.com Logan and Punk will have a rematch at Destination Death PPV in a Chairs Match. At a bar, both Logan and Punk were attacked by Kevin Nash and Creed cashed in on both of them and stole the Undisputed WWE Championship from them. At Destination Death, CM Punk failed in winning the title back. Later Punk would defeat Randy Orton to face Logan at Vengence 2011 for Vacant WWE Championship. Punk would win the title after an unknown assist from Creed, after the match, the two superstarts respected each other.At TLC 2011, Punk defended the title succesfully against John Cena in a TLC match. The following night on Raw Supershow, Punk agreed to meet Kurt Angle at The Royal Rumble in a title unifincation match. Later in the night, Punk defeated Goku, and Punk made a stipulation, loser doesn't get a rematch clause. After the announcement, Angle attacked Punk, putting him in the Ankle Lock. The Raw SuperShow before the Rumble, Punk would unveil the Attidue Era WWE title belt as the New Undisputed WWE Championship Belt. At the Royal Rumble, Punk would lose the WWE title to Angle after passing out from an Ankle Lock. One night later during a match against World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, Chris Jericho attacked Punk cauing a feud between the two over "The Best In The World' 'title'. The following weekend at a house show, Punk would regain the WWE Championship(the spinner) from Kurt Angle. With this, Punk would debut a new shirt and defend the WWE Championship at Elimination Chamber against Kurt Angle, Chris Jericho, The Miz, R-Truth and Dolph Ziggler. Punk retained the title at the Elimination Chamber succesfully, last eliminating Chris Jericho. At WrestleMania it was annoucned it would be CM Punk against Chirs Jericho. At Mania, Punk defeated Jericho. After WrestleMania, Punk would lose the WWE Championship to The Miz Teaming with John Cena and injury After losing the WWE Championship, Punk would start teaming with John Cena collectivly known as "The Best In The World". However, just before Bragging Rights, CM Punk fought and lost a no holds barred match to Triple H, to which Punk injured his left leg, he is expected to be out until SUmmerSlam. After his injury, he returned to the announcetable to keep on-screen Gallery - 300px-Punk's_Savage_Elbow.jpg|Punk paying tribute to Randy Savage performing a "Savage Elbow" Punkmic4.jpg Punk with a mic7.jpg punkmain1.jpg Punk as WWE Champ26.png Punk as WWE Champ17.jpg Punk Savage Elbow.jpg|Punk performing a "Savage Elbow" Punk.jpg Punk3.jpg Punk4.jpg Punk5.jpg Punk6.jpg Punk7.jpg - - - Category:Inactive. Category:Face Category:Raw Superstar